


You Don't Own Me

by KennysMagicDog



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyle isnt a twink dont worry, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Stripper AU, dont ask, he's just short, he's like 2 feet tall, i hc kyle having blueish eyes, i think its cyute, im really tired, like really short, mentions of butters, south park - Freeform, the oc is fucking creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennysMagicDog/pseuds/KennysMagicDog
Summary: Honestly don't know why I wrote this but here's the summary: Kyle and Eric are at a bar with this nasty drunk dumdum that desperately wants to grope the shawty, and Cartman only wants to drug the idiot and take his money. Long story short, one of the three gets a major ass whooping from a certain someone.





	You Don't Own Me

“Do either of you want to explain what happened?” Stan exasperated, very much over the two’s drama. Cartman shot up, “Kyle beat some ass! What, you aren’t proud?” he tried convincing Stan to take their side, though his hippie ass would just mom his way through the situation.

Stan looked unamused, “Uh huh. You do realize it was on the news, right? That rich fucker is gonna call a hit on the both of you.” Kyle retorted, “Well, he deserved it! If you heard the nasty shit that spewed out of his trap, you’d want to square up too!”

\----Earlier----

The bar was packed, resembling somewhat of a mosh pit. People were literally stomping on each other just to get to the back of the building. They had recently built a strip-club behind one of the bars downtown that no one remembered the name of.

“Yeah, our little Jersey-Jinger over here is super popular here,” Cartman ruffled Kyle’s scarlet curls, while bragging to his new found acquaintance.

“He didn’t even need to take any lessons, all he had to do was get up there and work it, and boom. Cash, cash everywhere from both the drunks and the tweekers.” Kyle made a face to Cartman’s obnoxious gloating, which no one seemed to catch. Cartman’s buddy quickly responded with, “Oh, really? I see why. You sure got a cute one there, man.” ending his dialogue with a wink sent straight to Kyle. If Kyle hadn’t already felt uneasy, then he definitely does now.

Cartman’s ‘Friend’ wasn’t exactly subtle with his flirting, but the fatass didn’t seem to notice, possibly making him more oblivious than Kyle himself. Kyle tried to stir the conversation a different direction, “Do we really have to talk about that? Out of literally anything else, you choose this.” he eyed Cartman while finishing his sentence. Said fatass lit up at the question, almost falling out of the booth the three were seated at. “Of course we have to talk about this! I love showing of my hot little redhead! Just go with it alright.” He whispered the last bit in Kyle’s ear.

Immediately, Kyle spat back. “Okay, you don’t _own_ me. Don’t tell me what to fucking do, you fat shit. Why do you even want to talk about it so much with some random guy we just met?”

Jacob butted in, “Woah, Eric. He’s a feisty little thing. I could only imagine what he’s like under the sheets.” he added with a lick of his lips. This seemed to catch Cartman’s eye, but didn’t bother him to the point of beating the guy up till he couldn’t feel his legs.

“Oh yeah, you could imagine. Creepy ass.”

Kyle was NOT going to be treated like everyone’s little fucktoy. If anything it should be the other way around.

Cartman kicked Kyle’s leg under the table and whisper screamed something about ‘not ruining this for him’. Kyle chose not to listen to any of it, and just glared at Jacob, his aqua eyes flaring with anger.

Jacob was determined to get  _something_ out of the redhead, and just kept letting the rape-y comments flow through as if it was nothing. Kind of like the way Kenny did, though Kenny was actually charming. Cartman had started to catch what was going on, but still wanted to get what he wanted out of Jacob. Eventually Kyle got up and tried to walk away, but Cartman had stood up as well to pull him back, giving him those honey-brown puppy eyes once he turned to him. “C’mon, Kahllll! We can stay for a little longer!”

Jacob had decided to get up along with the two, standing uncomfortably close to Kyle. Cartman sent an annoyed stare to his sort-of-not-really-friend. Jacob had completely ignored it, looking down to meet Kyle’s eyes. “Yeah, what’s the problem? Cat got your tongue?”

He had managed to cup Kyle’s chin, lifting his face up to meet his own. Cartman instinctively shoved the asshole back, “Paws off the merchandise, buddy. Just back away before he socks you in the throat.” he warned, holding Kyle back by the arm just in case. “Could he even get a hit on me? He’s kinda dainty for fist fights if you ask me. But perfect for a fun night in bed..” Jacob so rudely and grossly rebutted.

At this point, Cartman had let go of the short ginger. Kyle quickly tore away, tackling the drunken weirdo to the ground, at the very least breaking his nose in three different places. Cartman wouldn’t admit it to anyone except Kenny, but he found that whenever Kyle physically started fighting people, he’d get maybe a little too excited for his own good.

During the brawl that Jacob was clearly losing, someone had managed to split the two up, dragging Jacob away to call an ambulance along with two other people who had gotten into fights. Cartman grabbed Kyle forgetting about the bruised fists and blood running down his jacket. Jacob was obviously super rich, hence why Cartman wanted to be all buddy-buddy with him, so if he didn’t have a concussion then Kyle was absolutely fucked.

Once the two reached Stan’s house, they saw the noirette standing behind the door with a scowl.

\----Present----

“Look, just because he says stupid shit doesn’t mean you should give him seven black eyes at once! You of all people should know this, Kyle!” Stan yelled, Kyle looked away guiltily, rubbing his right hand. Cartman interjected, “Stan, I know you’re a pacifist hippie and all the fun shit, but at least take our side. Kyle’s your ‘Super Butt-Buddy’ or whatever you call it!-”

“Why did you even want to be friends with him anyways? What, you think he would actually give you money?” Kyle asked, genuinely curious.

Cartman just replied with, “Wouldn’t you like to know, you dirty Jew.”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, waving them off as he walked upstairs. Kenny passed him on his way downstairs, wondering what all the yelling was.

“Woah, what the fuck happened to you, Broflovski? Did fat-tits call you the k-word again?” Kenny asked, noticing the bruises and blood, even from the top of the stairs. Cartman was the first to answer, still pissed off from the raven’s dumb morals. “Pfft, as if po-boy. My pretty face is still intact, unlike the rich cunt on the news. His money was probably dirty, anyways.” He nodded towards the blaring TV. Kenny made an ‘O’ with his mouth and rushed down to the pair. He patted Kyle on the back, cheering him on for the ass-whooping he just served, also asking if he needed ice for the nasty bruises to which he declined.

Apart of Kyle actually felt guilty, but the rest of him was just relieved to be away from the guy.

\----Later that night----

“Psst, Kahl” Cartman whispered.

“What?” Kyle replied, irritated.

“Come with me.” The brunette offered.

Kyle was confused for a moment, then asked, “Where are you going?”

“The bathroom.” He quickly slipped out.

“Why? Are you scared of the dark?” The ginger mocked.

“God dammit Kahl! Just come on!” Cartman’s whisper was slowly becoming a yell. Kyle reluctantly followed him, not really in the mood for the other boy’s games right now. Cartman shut the door of the bathroom behind him, feeling Kyle’s glare on the back of his neck.

“Why are we here?”

Cartman started, “Well, I’m a horny teenager, my dear jew-boy. Why else would we be here?”

“Oh my god-” Kyle made a bee-line to the door, which Cartman blocked.

“Move! You fat fuc-” Cartman gently put his hand over Kyle’s mouth. “Please?” Cartman pleaded, giving the smaller boy those same puppy eyes from the bar. In that brief moment, Eric really did look pretty, his light brown locks complimenting his facial features. Kyle hated that the look made him weak.

“Ten minutes, tops Kyle!” Though Cartman may have made his knees a little less stiff, Kyle was still not convinced.

“I already said no!” he exclaimed, his jersey temper flaring up again. Cartman didn’t back down, “Pwetty pwease?” he faked a child-like voice while holding his hands together on his cheek, similar to Butters’. If anything that was just a turn-off for him, fucking Butters wasn’t a pleasant thought. Cartman noticed Kyle’s sudden distaste for the voice, and went for another tactic.

“Alright, how about I cut you a deal? One favor for another.” He suggested with a quirk of his brow. Kyle had taken a few seconds to think it through. The brunette then added, “You can go first.” with a low pitch. Just like every other time, the ginger had fallen for the boy’s oh so well practiced charm, and caved in.

Tonight was a long fucking night anyways, it didn’t really matter at this point.


End file.
